Travesía por un sueño
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Sasori y Sakura comparten un sueño en el que ambos pelean a muerte. Sin embargo, en un mundo en donde él es un empresario exitoso y ella una estudiante de medicina, ese sueño es imposible; sobre todo porque no se conocen. Así fue hasta que ambos asistieron a una fiesta de los Uchiha. Durante esta noche, Sasori pasará una travesía para llamar la atención de la chica de sus sueños.


**Travesía por un sueño**

* * *

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cien. No las había contado, pero sabía que eran cien. Cien marionetas que extrañamente él dirigía. Las cien atacaban a una jovencita de un estrambótico color de cabello. Ella los golpeaba, los esquivaba. Vaya estupideces que sueña uno después de una intensa noche de fiesta.

Despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. Ridículo. Sólo esa palabra podía definir su absurdo sueño. No tenía razón de ser, él no podía dominar en éste o cualquier mundo tantas marionetas. Para empezar, había dejado ese negocio para convertirse en un gran empresario. No era tan idiota como para vivir de los muñecos de madera que su abuela le enseñó a hacer a los doce años.

— Hey, Sasori. — lo llamó Deidara, uno de los muchachos con los que solía ir a las fiestas. No lo consideraba su amigo, pero sí un gran compañero de copas. — Levanta tu sedoso trasero y llévalo abajo. Itachi viene con nuevas.

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¡Dame privacidad! — le respondió antes de arrojarle su despertador. — ¿Acaso eres gay?

— No, pero no es mi culpa que duermas sólo en calzoncillos. Cualquiera creería que te echaste a una de las chicas de ayer. Y lo peor, ¡creerían que ella te abandonó a primera hora!

— Imbécil. — farfulló Sasori incorporándose. De inmediato, sintió su cabeza dar vueltas. — Dame una aspirina. — ordenó como un jefe a su secretaria.

— Claro, "maestro". — contestó Deidara arrojándole un bote de medicina. — Anda, apúrate. Parece ser que nos va a invitar a un festejo que tendrán los Uchiha.

— ¿Y por qué habría de interesarme? — cuestionó él con la pastilla en la boca. — Creo que ya cerré trato con ellos y estamos bien, no necesito ser un hipócrita para forzar una sonrisa con los Uchiha. Además, esta semana ya hemos ido a tres reuniones. ¿Acaso no quieres descansar?

— ¡Hombre! ¡Akatsuki va a ir! Los negocios son lo de menos, será divertido. Habrá baile. — le dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ancha sobre sus labios.

Sasori, sin embargo, lo miró con indiferencia. Seguía sin comprender qué demonios le podía interesar de ese evento. Que él supiera, lo único que lo obligaba a asistir a esas fiestas de etiqueta era cerrar más tratos con sus inversionistas. Deidara lo sabía, era el gerente de una de las áreas más importantes de la empresa. De su empresa.

Por otro lado, tenía bastante tiempo que no veía a sus compañeros de la universidad. Los que se hicieron llamar: Akatsuki. Sabía que Yahiko y Konan se habían casado en Los Ángeles. Idiotas ellos por cruzar el mar para celebrar su boda en una ciudad tan caótica. También se había enterado de las máximas inversiones que Kakuzu junto con Hidan habían hecho con el gobierno y la policía. Empero, de lo que más se hablaba era de lo que Itachi y Kisame habían producido en los últimos años. No le sorprendía que los Uchiha fueran sus más grandes socios. Itachi era un genio y, por lo que sabía, su pequeño hermano, también.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. No se quejaba, su vida no era tan esplendorosa como la de Itachi, pero tenía una casa grande y vino tinto todas las tardes. Con eso podía vivir. Con lo que no podía vivir era con el acoso de ese extraño sueño. Era algo perturbador: se veía a sí mismo con alambre en lugar de estómago. Ya se lo había contado a Deidara y éste sólo se había reído. Por esa razón no lo consideraba su amigo.

— Irán varias chicas. — explicó Deidara agitando los brazos con desesperación. — Los Uchiha atraen a las mujeres igual que tú. Si tienes suerte, consigues con quién dejar herederos. No necesitas casarte para eso.

— No es el matrimonio lo que me asusta, simplemente no tengo tiempo. Las relaciones son complejas y las mujeres siempre me hacen esperar. Sabes bien que odio que me hagan esperar. — respondió dirigiéndose a la ducha. — Dile a Itachi que bajo enseguida.

— Como quieras, recuerda que él tampoco es muy paciente.

— Detesto hacer esperar a otros, no tardaré nada. — replicó con los dientes apretados. Parecía como si no lo conociera, a veces se preguntaba de qué habían servido tantos años de convivencia. El amor al arte los había unido y era por eso que ambos se habían dedicado a ese negocio. Ambos habían conseguido crear un arte moderno bastante especializado. Afortunadamente, y contra todo pronóstico, habían triunfado de una manera casi imposible.

Cuando bajó, con el mismo desorden en su cabello que siempre, vio a Itachi y a un joven muy similar a él en el sillón. Charlaban con Deidara sobre algún aburrido asunto político. Suspiró. La hipocresía vivía en los Uchiha. Estaba seguro que, de ser por ellos, ya habrían mandado al demonio a Deidara. Su conocimiento por la política era tan extenso como el de la moda francesa. Ignorante.

— Itachi. — saludó sin esa típica sonrisa falsa que todos sus empleados ponían al verlo.

— Sasori. — contestó Itachi con una ligera sonrisa. — Luces bien.

Quiso preguntarle si él también era gay, pero se abstuvo. No le parecía que fuera un comentario adecuado para un compañero al que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus negocios los cerraban por internet, no había tenido necesidad de verlo de frente.

Asintió aún con la duda en la cabeza.

— Y bien, asumo que él es tu hermano. — dijo desviando la mirada hacia el joven que lo acompañaba. Arrogancia, ésa fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente en cuanto lo vio. — ¿Deisuke?

— ¿Acaso esa es la combinación entre Deidara y Sasuke? — cuestionó su compañero ofendido.

— Es un nombre, pero no el mío. — contestó el hermano de Itachi antes de estirar la mano frente a Sasori. — Mi nombre es Sasuke. Itachi me contó que hace dos semanas cerró trato contigo.

— Ah, qué conversador es tu hermano. — contestó Sasori apretando la mano de Sasuke. — Itachi nos contó que en la escuela te llevabas bastante bien con las mujeres.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Miró a Itachi, quien simplemente giró el rostro para ocultar su risa. Eso les había dicho en la universidad en una ocasión en la que se había molestado con su hermano. No creyó que Sasori lo recordara años más tarde.

— Así es. De hecho, me casaré muy pronto. — respondió Sasuke con los puños apretados. Idiota. Ahora tenía que conseguir una pareja con quien asistir a la fiesta. Le preguntaría y forzaría a Sakura a ir con él. Finalmente, era su exnovia y podía pedirle aquello como un favor. Tampoco era como si a Itachi le interesara mucho lo que hiciera con ella.

— ¡¿En serio?! — preguntó Sasori, viendo una oportunidad para burlarse. — Adivino: invitarás a tu mejor amiga a la fiesta y le pagarás para que finja ser tu prometida.

— Amigo Sasori, yo creo que sólo deberíamos aceptar su invitación a la fiesta. — le dijo Deidara colocando una mano sobre su hombro mientras sonreía con disimulo. — ¿Acaso quieres arruinarlo? — murmuró en voz baja.

— Sólo bromeaba, campeón. — se disculpó, gozando interiormente por la expresión de enojo de Sasuke. Los Uchiha eran tan divertidos. — ¿Y qué celebrarán?

— Mi cumpleaños. — contestó Itachi con la misma sonrisa de travesura que Sasori. — Será en la mansión, ¿la conocen?

— No, pero Google lo solucionará. — dijo Deidara restándole importancia. No le sorprendería encontrar fotos de turistas frente a la inmensa mansión de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia. Aunque la gloria no le perteneciera a él, se regodeaba por los lujos que poseía. Tampoco los culpaban, habían pasado por una terrible infancia tras la muerte de su familia. Incluso Sasori podía perdonar la arrogancia de Sasuke en ese aspecto. Ya era tiempo de que fueran felices y Kakuzu solía decir que la felicidad era comprada por el dinero y al diablo los refranes de abuelas. Tal vez tuviera razón.

— ¿A qué hora? — preguntó Sasori regresando a su típica expresión de indiferencia que casi rozaba con tristeza.

— Te diría, pero tu extrema puntualidad te convertiría en el primer invitado en llegar. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las siete y cuarto? Ya estará gran parte de los invitados para cuando ustedes aparezcan. — sugirió Itachi.

Sasori quiso preguntar a qué hora llegarían los demás, pero Deidara se adelantó asegurando que a esa hora estarían ahí. Claro, como si él fuera capaz de ser puntual. Tendría que llevarlo con la camisa a medio poner para llegar a la hora prometida.

— Ahí nos veremos. — se despidió Itachi.

— Sí. — contestó Sasori pensando en todos los trajes que sus sirvientes tendrían que llevar esa semana a la tintorería. Estaba hecho, la siguiente semana la pasaría encerrado en su casa sin asistir a una sola reunión social.

Suspiró. Por supuesto, no sabía con qué sorpresa se encontraría esa misma noche.

* * *

Ella restregó su rostro en las almohadas antes de abrir los ojos. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido nada. Eso era lo único que le dejaba estudiar medicina. Por fortuna, tenía dos días de descanso. Había dormido cerca de cinco horas en la semana para hacer toda la tarea que tenía que entregar el lunes siguiente. En teoría, lo había hecho para descansar los siguientes dos días, pero los problemas circulatorios que había leído la noche anterior no dejaban de revolotear en su cabeza. Y por si fuera poco, nuevamente la había atacado ese extraño sueño. Patético. Sólo así podía definirlo. Sólo recordaba pelear a diestra y siniestra contra cien marionetas encapuchadas. Podía ver en sus puños un tipo de luz verde que brillaba con cada golpe. Recordaba la cara de varias de esas marionetas, así como también recordaba a quien las controlaba. Un hombre joven y bastante apuesto, pero con una mirada desquiciada. Un psicópata guapísimo. Sólo ella podía soñar con eso.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — le gritó Naruto entrando en su habitación con la misma familiaridad de siempre. Por supuesto, vivían juntos desde que Sasuke los echó de su mansión por ser tan ¿ruidosos? Sí, eso había dicho. — ¡El teme te llama por teléfono!

— ¿Cómo es que te despertaste antes que yo? — preguntó ella ignorando el hecho de que su exnovio la llamara por teléfono luego de dos semanas de no verse.

— Son las doce, no duermo tanto, dattebayo. — contestó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa. Tan alegre como siempre. — Honestamente, te ves fatal, por cierto.

— Eres un donjuán, Naruto. — replicó ella con ironía. — Pásame el teléfono antes de que Sasuke cuelgue.

Naruto rió. Ya conocía y se divertía mucho con el sentido del humor de Sakura. Estiró apenas el brazo para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico que descansaba en el buró. Sakura bostezó antes de atender la llamada.

— Hola. — saludó adormilada.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? — preguntó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la línea. Qué directo.

— Depende. ¿Ahora qué fiesta es?

— Itachi. — se limitó a responder como si Sakura pudiera leer en su mente todo lo que ese nombre escondía. Que en realidad quería quedar bien con uno de los "amigos" de su hermano y presumir a Sakura como un trofeo. Como si a ella no le gustara.

— ¿Y me avisas con unas horas de antelación? — cuestionó ella un poco molesta. — Sasuke-kun, sabes que para ese tipo de fiestas debo arreglarme desde un día antes. No me he depilado en unas tres semanas y…

— Tienes tiempo. — la interrumpió. Nunca había tolerado tantas palabras en tan pocos segundos. — Paso por ti a las…

— Yo llego allá a las siete veinte.

— Debes estar antes, Sakura. — dijo Sasuke con frustración. — Llega a las siete diez.

— Siete quince.

— Siete doce.

— ¡Son tres minutos! — reclamó Sakura incorporándose de golpe. — ¿Por qué quieres que llegue a esa hora?

Sasuke no respondió. Tampoco era como si le fuera a contar acerca de su berrinche contra Sasori. Simplemente, no le gustaba perder.

— Como quieras, aquí te espero.

— Ajá. — respondió antes de colgar. Suspiró frustrada. Naruto la miró confundido, no era normal que Sasuke sacara de quicio a Sakura. Otro efecto de estudiar medicina: cualquiera que llame a las doce de la mañana es considerado una molestia. Irónico. — Pasaré las siguientes dos horas en el baño. Sasuke-kun "necesita" que lo vea a las siete y tanto en su casa.

— ¿Para qué, 'ttebayo? — cuestionó su amigo siguiéndola al baño. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada; necesitaba privacidad. — ¿Tendrán una cita?

— No digas bobadas, es el cumpleaños de Itachi o algo así y quiere impresionar a sus socios… o algo así. — repitió no muy segura de que ella fuera el claro ejemplo de algo asombroso. Tal vez Sasuke debía aceptar los coqueteos de Karin, su compañera de clase. O tal vez no, era demasiado histérica.

Naruto asintió después de quedar aún más confundido. Se salió del baño para permitir que ella se alistara en sus fragancias de lavanda. Nunca comprendería el proceso de embellecimiento de una mujer. A pesar de que Sakura fuera como su hermana, jamás había entendido muy bien todos esos gastos que él veía "innecesarios". Claro que Sasuke le había repetido mil veces que se trataba de simple vanidad femenina pues ningún hombre se fijaba en realidad en los cambios de las mujeres. Podían llevar el cabello rosa un día y al otro rojo y a nadie le importaría. Mujer era mujer y con eso bastaba.

* * *

Deidara corrió hacia el auto de Sasori mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa de seda. Tal y como Sasori ya lo había predicho. Encendió el auto justo en el momento en el que Deidara ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Ensordeció cuando su compañero lo regañó por su impaciencia. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a un tonto como él. Simplemente, no le gustaba andar con prisa bajo ninguna circunstancia. Todo tenía su tiempo y su procedimiento. Ésa era casi su regla de vida. Siempre le había funcionado.

— ¿Entonces no vas a invitar a nadie? — insistió Deidara mientras se estacionaba.

— ¿Te parece que he invitado a alguien? — respondió Sasori mirándolo con sarcasmo.

— ¡¿Y dices que yo soy el gay?!

— No sé si lo has notado, Deidara, pero tú tampoco pareces estar acompañado por una "hermosa y joven mujer". — contestó Sasori antes de salir del coche. Un hombre de traje lo esperaba en la puerta; era él quien estacionaría su auto en un lugar apropiado. — ¿Qué tal? — saludó mientras le entregaba las llaves.

— Buenas noches, joven. — saludó el hombre. Sasori no respondió. Sabía que lo decía por cortesía, pero en realidad no le interesaba que tuviera buenas o malas noches. Hipócrita. Claro, así debían ser los que trabajaban para los Uchiha.

Deidara lo alcanzó de inmediato. Ahí iba de nuevo con sus chillidos de adolescente. Sasori se preguntó de nuevo cómo era que él era su fiel acompañante – no, no le diría amigo jamás – cuando sólo sabía quejarse.

— No es mi culpa que te retrases, retrasado. — respondió Sasori girando apenas el rostro para mirarlo.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue el fugaz destello azul que pasó a un lado de ellos. Se trataba de un largo vestido que envolvía una figura femenina. Sasori la siguió con la mirada cuando se percató del inusual color del cabello de la chica. Apenas la veía de espaldas metiéndose entre la multitud de invitados a una velocidad casi sorprendente. El vestido sin mangas tenía una abertura en la espalda en forma de uve y su cuello se adornaba por un par de caireles rosados que se negaban a permanecer en el alto peinado de la muchacha.

Ella se movía con torpeza mientras con sus delgados brazos empujaba a las personas. Sasori notó cómo ganaba varias miradas de admiración a cada paso que daba. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que había mantenido la boca abierta mientras la observaba.

— ¿Y decías que era una pérdida de tiempo, Romeo? — preguntó Deidara dándole un codazo. — Ya te vi, picarón.

—Cierra la boca. — farfulló Sasori sin quitarle la vista a la mujer de cabello rosado. No lo negaba, parecía hermosa, pero no era eso lo que lo atrajo. Su estatura, su complexión y sobre todo, su color de cabello, eran idénticos a la joven de su sueño. Se preguntaba si acaso ella podía ser la misma.

— Claro, lo haré cuando tú lo hagas.

Sasori no lo escuchó. Ya estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de él para acercarse esa chica. Tenía que descubrir si era ella la que buscaba. Se mordió el labio, Deidara podía ser tan molesto como una piedra en el zapato. No sería fácil alejarse de él.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Parece ser que el pequeño Sasuke sí que tiene buenos gustos. — comentó Deidara entre risas.

La expresión de Sasori pasó de asombro a enojo en menos de un segundo. En efecto, la mujer en cuestión se había acercado a Sasuke para tomarlo del brazo y llamar su atención. Un instante más tarde, giró el rostro para revelar lo que Sasori tanto ansiaba. Imposible.

— Cierra la boca. — repitió Sasori. No, aún no daba por hecho que fuera novia de ese Uchiha y no lo haría hasta no ver un beso entre ambos.

La muchacha hizo una pose para Sasuke antes de echarse a reír. Hasta ese momento, Sasori se percató de que en su sueño jamás hizo eso. Ella más bien mantenía el entrecejo fruncido durante la "batalla" que se desarrollaba. De inmediato sintió su ansiedad incrementarse. Tenía que conocerla, debía hacerlo.

— ¿Conoces la palabra: "discreción", Sasori? — preguntó Deidara a su derecha. — Es linda, pero he visto mejores y algunas de esas han salido contigo.

— Sí. — respondió Sasori sin darle mucha importancia.

Tomó un vaso de brandy que los meseros paseaban en una charola. Bebió su contenido de un solo trago, tenía que armarse de valor y recordar su época como universitario. Casi había olvidado aquellas fiestas en las que todos apostaban acerca de quién podía obtener más números telefónicos entre Itachi y él. Por alguna razón, Kakuzu siempre ganaba ya fuera que apostara por uno o por otro. En efecto, ambos hacían una lista de las chicas con sus respectivos números y elegían con qué chica saldrían el siguiente fin de semana. Tal vez había salido con chicas muy hermosas, ya no lo recordaba; ahora veía esa época demasiado lejana. Así fueron los primeros años en la universidad, hasta que se presentó el momento de preparar la tesis.

Sin embargo, jamás había salido con una chica como ésa. No, nunca había salido con esa chica. Y aunque no sabía el porqué, algo le decía que ella no sería como las demás. Ella no era un asunto de una noche. Apretó los dientes, el primer paso era separarse de Deidara.

— Hola, chicos. — saludó Itachi a sus espaldas. Deidara giró el cuerpo para encararlo.

— Aquí está el festejado. — respondió.

— Veo que sí llegaron puntuales.

— Por supuesto. No tienes ni idea de cómo me presionó Sasori para meterme al auto antes de que se fuera.

— Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿a dónde fue?

— Está aquí… — se interrumpió tras darse la vuelta y percatarse de que, evidentemente, Sasori ya no se encontraba detrás de él. — ¿Para qué le sirve tener la cabeza tan roja si su baja estatura lo esconde con facilidad? — preguntó asombrado.

Itachi no le respondió. No le daba buena espina aquel asunto.

* * *

Sakura se colgó del brazo de Sasuke para despertar su interés. Él la miró unos segundos con el fin de calificar su apariencia. Frunció el ceño tras ver una abertura en el vestido a la altura del ombligo. No obstante, no lo negaba: se veía hermosa.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó Sakura con una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre la nuca, exagerando a propósito su pose. — ¿Te gusta?

— Hmph. Relájate, todos te están mirando. — contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que ella contestó con una risa. Por supuesto que le gustaba a Sasuke su apariencia. Tal vez ya no la quería como su pareja, mas aún era su salvación en esas reuniones tan comprometedoras.

— Naruto me dijo que me veo igual que todos los días. — se quejó recuperando la postura de seriedad que tanto se había esforzado por imitar de los Uchiha.

— Naruto es un idiota, no sé por qué le preguntaste a él.

— ¿Ése es un halago, Sasuke-kun? — cuestionó ella casi entre nuevas risas. Adoraba estar con él y descifrar sus palabras. Era el perfecto contraste de Naruto y eso la relajaba. Sabía que como novio no era una buena opción, pero como amigo lo disfrutaba mucho.

— Veo que me equivoqué, pequeño Sasuke. — dijo una voz al lado de Sakura. Ella se tensó de inmediato, esa voz la conocía.

Ambos giraron el rostro para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos rojos y con un Martini en cada mano, que les entregó de inmediato. No le gustaba compartir bebidas con personas que no fueran sus socios, pero a veces se tenía que hacer excepciones.

— Aquí estás, creí que te irías con los de Akatsuki. — respondió Sasuke con frialdad antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida.

— ¿Te molestaste en buscarme? No me tomes tanta importancia y mejor preséntame a tu "prometida". — dijo arrastrando la última palabra mirando directamente a Sakura.

Sasuke comprendió de inmediato las intenciones de Sasori y pasó con rapidez una mano sobre los hombros de una sonrojada Sakura. Ella incluso había abierto levemente la boca. Ese rostro, esos ojos caídos, esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Ese chico era el mismo de su sueño. Por supuesto no tenía en su cuello esa horrible marca de un títere, pero era él. El joven de sus sueños sí existía y estaba frente a ella. No podía identificar lo que de su boca salía, aunque sabía que se dirigía a ella. Tampoco pudo sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre su piel. Sólo podía ver ese rostro. Parecía mayor que ella, tal vez de la edad de Itachi, pero aún así era… casi irresistible.

— Creo que ya la incomodaste, amigo. — dijo Sasori después de unos segundos. — ¿Por qué no dejas que la saque a bailar?

— Sasori, compañero. — le dijo Itachi colocando una mano en su brazo. — A ti te buscaba. — farfulló con los dientes apretados. — Supongo que no les molestará si me lo robo unos segundos.

— Llévatelo. — contestó Sasuke molesto.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — le preguntó Itachi a Sasori luego de arrastrarlo varios metros lejos de la pareja.

— Yo sólo quería ser amable, Itachi. No es su novia, ¿verdad? — respondió apresurado.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? Sasuke la invitó y ella es agradable. No es ninguna chica como las de la universidad, ella no…

— Sólo dime su nombre, necesito saberlo. — exigió tomándolo de los hombros. — Si tú la conoces, entonces debes saber su nombre. Por favor, Itachi.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¡No! Vamos con los muchachos y quédate con ellos. Nagato no pudo asistir, pero los demás están aquí. Y por todos los cielos, ¡compórtate! — le ordenó jalándolo suavemente de la manga del saco.

— ¡Sólo dime su nombre! — repitió a medio metro de los Akatsuki. — No le haré daño, lo prometo.

— No… no te atrevas a tocarla; es importante para mi hermano y es amiga de la familia. — advirtió Itachi deteniéndose. Nunca había visto a Sasori con esa desesperación. — Se llama Sakura.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo el árbol? — Itachi asintió. — Perfecto, gracias, Itachi.

— Ahora sí, donjuán, quédate con ellos. — dijo arrastrándolo hasta el círculo que sus amigos habían formado. — No lo pierdan de vista, ¿comprenden? — les preguntó con severidad. — Kisame, acompáñame.

De inmediato un tumulto de saludos aprisionó a Sasori. Él, algo ahogado por los abrazos, apenas identificó voces y respondió sus frases alegres. Se preguntó si de verdad lo habían extrañado tanto o sólo eran una bola de engreídos hipócritas. Negó con la cabeza, ellos eran sus amigos. Excepto, claro, Deidara.

— Ah, veo que sigues igual de enano que siempre. — le dijo Hidan golpeando su espalda con cariño luego de los múltiples saludos.

— Y tú sigues igual de idiota. — contestó con un ligero gesto de dolor.

— ¿Por qué se enojó Itachi contigo? — preguntó Konan acariciando su barriga de seis meses de embarazo.

— No se enojó. — replicó Sasori. — Así es él.

— Sí, claro. — contestó Deidara con una sonrisa divertida pegada al vaso de brandy que sostenía. — Y porque te metiste con su cuñada. — susurró.

Enseguida, Yahiko comenzó a hablar acerca de política. Deidara, como siempre, asentía a todo lo que decían sin comprender una sola palabra mientras Sasori giraba el rostro, completamente aburrido. Miraba con frecuencia hacia donde Sakura se encontraba. Con satisfacción se percató que ella también lo buscaba con la vista. Sólo tenía que distraer a sus amigos para acercarse de nuevo a esa chica. Pero esta vez, la llevaría a un lugar apartado, quería conocerla.

Por fortuna, sabía la mejor pregunta para conseguir que Akatsuki dejara de vigilarlo.

— Entonces, ¿qué necesita el país para mejorar políticamente? — preguntó Sasori fingiendo interés. Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

— Arte. — dijo Deidara.

— Religión. Todos deberían seguir a Jashin-sama. — replicó Hidan enseñando su collar.

— Dolor, todos deben conocer el dolor. — contestó Yahiko y Konan asintió corroborándolo.

— Dinero. — respondió Kakuzu con simpleza.

— ¿Sabes algo, Kakuzu? — le dijo Yahiko tras beber un largo trago de alcohol. — A veces el dinero no resuelve todo.

— Dame un ejemplo.

— Te están saliendo arrugas por pensar tanto en el dinero. — dijo Deidara.

— Puedo pagar una cirugía estética con el dinero.

— Eso se oyó tan puñal. — respondió Hidan arrastrando cada palabra con exageración.

— De todos los presentes, ¿quién es el que se peina como Ricky Martin? — atajó Kakuzu con una cínica sonrisa.

— Imbécil. — musitó Hidan escondiendo sus labios detrás de su vaso de brandy. — Oigan, ¿en dónde mierdas está Sasori?

— Él estaba… ¡¿Otra vez huyó?! — exclamó Deidara con una mano en la cabeza. — Me las pagará.

— ¿Por qué no podemos dejarlo ir? ¿Qué hizo? — insistió Konan.

— Porque le coqueteó a la novia de Sasuke.

— Él no se mete con chicas ocupadas. O no lo hacía en la universidad. — dijo Yahiko alzándose de puntas para mirar a su alrededor. — ¿Y quién es la chica?

— Cabello rosado y vestido azul.

— Las mujeres normales no tienen el cabello rosado. — espetó Kakuzu.

— Pues ella sí. Sólo búsquenlos o Itachi nos matará.

— ¿Y quién mierdas creen que soy? ¿Una puta niñera? — chilló Hidan cuando todos se dispersaron entre el enorme salón de la mansión Uchiha. — Estúpido enano.

* * *

Sasori se paseó al margen del gentío. Ignoró uno y cada uno de los rostros que veía a su alrededor. No le interesaba ningún par de ojos que no fuera aquel de color esmeralda. Pasó por alto los roces que algunas mujeres provocaron para atraerlo. Sólo quería sentir las caricias de unas manos y ésas eran las que sostenían un segundo o quizá tercer Martini a un lado del engreído hermanito de Itachi.

Debía evitar que Sasuke lo mirara, debía evitar ser descubierto por sus amigos. Corría tanto riesgo sólo por esa chica. Sakura, así se llamaba. Resopló frustrado. No tenía idea de cómo llamar la atención de Sakura sin mostrarse frente a ella con un disfraz de pollo. Le asombraba verla tan inmiscuida en la conversación que Sasuke mantenía con un tipo de cabello largo y ojos color perla que venía acompañado por una joven de dos chongos que se asía con cariño de su brazo.

— Voltea, voltea. — murmuró Sasori pasando a cuatro metros de Sakura. — Con un demonio, tienes que voltear.

La chica suspiró antes de girar levemente el rostro. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron y ella palideció un poco para después sonrojarse por completo. Apretó las manos rodeando su Martini previo a pegarse a la oreja de Sasuke para murmurarle algo que obviamente Sasori no escuchó. De inmediato, él sostuvo su trago mientras ella se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar sobre los vacíos pasillos de la mansión. Sasori no tardó en seguirla con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Era capaz de leerle la mente sólo con la mirada.

Sakura avanzó con el pulso acelerado sobre un camino de mosaico que ella conocía bastante bien. Sus tacones hacían gran ruido, lo que confundía su corazón. Se preguntó una y mil veces qué estaba haciendo, pero no quiso responderse. No había manera de negarlo: él le atraía tanto. Sasori, así le había dicho Sasuke que se llamaba. "Un patético inversionista de mi hermano" eso había afirmado. No le importaba, aún así quería conocerlo. No era normal que soñara con un hombre y menos que ese hombre existiera. Ino ya se había burlado de ella y le había sugerido un psicólogo. Vaya amiga.

Giró el rostro unos grados para asegurarse de que era seguida por ese hombre tan atractivo. Tragó saliva al comprobar que así era. Al demonio con la sensatez, quería hablar con él de inmediato. Empujó un poco la puerta a su derecha. Se trataba de un pequeño salón en el que Itachi solía cerrar los tratos con sus socios. Dejó la puerta abierta mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cantina al fondo de la habitación, mas cuando estiró el brazo derecho para alcanzar una botella de whisky, soltó un pequeño grito. Sintió sobre sus caderas un par de manos justo antes de que un caliente aliento rozara su cuello y la estremeciera hasta la punta de los pies.

— ¿No te parece que ya has bebido demasiado? — ronroneó Sasori con los labios pegados a su piel. Ella sintió su corazón latir con rapidez. — No te quiero inconsciente, necesito que me recuerdes.

Sakura se giró cuando las manos de Sasori empezaron a bajar con peligro. Él no desaprovechó esa posición y la acercó aún más a él. No era mucho más alto que ella, apenas la superaba por uno o dos centímetros. Eso le gustó, así ella no tendría que estirar el cuello cuando lo besara. Sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban con nervios. Tal vez debía ser más suave con ella, no parecía ser de las que se dejaban seducir por cualquier hombre. Qué afortunado era.

— Lo siento si soy rápido. — se disculpó con sinceridad soltándola para colocar las palmas de las manos sobre la barra y así no romper el cuidadoso contacto físico que mantenían. — Lo que pasa es que no es la primera vez que te veo y eso me enloquece porque eres real. — dijo sin afán de conquistarla. Era la verdad.

— ¿Qué? — susurró ella con un delirio en su voz. Sasori rió.

— Nada. — contestó. — Nada, Sakura. — repitió antes de acercarse a sus labios.

Tiernos, suaves, dulces. Así los imaginaba y así debían de ser. No alcanzó a rozarlos porque Sakura giró el rostro apenada. A pesar de eso, Sasori recargó sus labios en su mandíbula, cerca de su oreja. Ella se estremeció nuevamente cuando él mordió con levedad su lóbulo.

— Tengo que irme. — se disculpó Sakura separándose de él. — Sasuke debe estar preocupado. — mintió antes de correr a la salida. Su vestido tenía una abertura en su pierna derecha que le permitió a Sasori ver una hermosa pantorrilla.

A cada segundo la deseaba más.

Suspiró y permitió que ella se alejara. No se rendiría. Esa noche debía descubrir el porqué aparecía ella en sus sueños. Pasados varios minutos, se quitó el saco para quedarse con el chaleco y la camisa. Sentía demasiado calor. Después se encaminó hacia la fiesta. Sólo le quedaba una oportunidad.

* * *

— Lo voy a matar. — farfulló Kakuzu caminando a grandes zancadas por el salón.

— No puedes matarlo. — respondió Hidan aburrido.

— Lo voy a matar. — repitió.

— Ya te dije que no puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Porque para esconder su cuerpo, necesitarás pagarle a alguien. Y tú no desperdiciarías tu valioso dinero en eso.

— Hmph. — se detuvo razonando aquellas palabras. — Sí, tienes razón. — admitió al fin antes de girar el rostro. — Ahí está.

— ¡Maldito enano! — exclamó Hidan cuando vio a Sasori caminando sin preocupación alguna con las manos en los bolsillos. — ¡¿Cómo pinches se atreve a ser tan cínico?!

— Hola. — saludó Sasori cuando llegó a ellos. En sus ojos notaron una ligera demencia. — ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡¿Cómo que qué pasó?! — respondió Hidan apretando los puños. — ¡Te desapareciste!

— ¿Y qué eres? ¿Una niñera?

— ¡Es lo mismo que dije yo!

— Tú dijiste algo más. — le recordó Kakuzu. — Como sea, te amarraré una soga al cuello para que no te vuelvas a escapar. — advirtió empujándolo hacia el rincón que ya habían adoptado como el suyo.

Entre el gentío, Hidan les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que vieran a Sasori caminar con la misma despreocupación de siempre. Los insultos al antiguo marionetista no se hicieron esperar. Aunque sólo fueron unos minutos, todos sentían como si hubieran pasado media hora entre las personas para encontrarlo. Peor que una niñera en un parque infantil.

— ¿En dónde estabas? — le preguntaron Konan y Deidara al mismo tiempo, una vez rodeándolo.

— Por ahí. — contestó Sasori creyéndose frente a su abuela. No, ella no le hubiera preguntado nada de eso. No era una entrometida.

— ¿Estuviste con la novia de Sasuke? — cuestionó Yahiko con los brazos cruzados.

— No es su novia.

— ¡¿Te cogiste a la novia de Sasuke?! — exclamó Hidan entre emocionado y alarmado.

— ¡No es su novia, idiota! — respondió Sasori en el mismo volumen. — Y no, no me la cogí.

— Pero, ¿quieres cogértela? — insistió. Sasori enrojeció ligeramente. — ¡Quiere hacerlo!

— Él no ha dicho nada, Hidan. — intervino Kakuzu. — Y, ¿quieres bajar el volumen? Respeto tu deseo por gritar a los cuatro vientos tu escasez de inteligencia, pero procura no hacerlo mientras yo te represente, ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero se ruborizó, eso significa que sí quiere. — dijo Konan con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

— El que calla, otorga. — recitó Yahiko.

— Y no le ha quitado el ojo desde que llegamos. — agregó Deidara.

Sasori apretó los puños. Estaba rodeado de idiotas.

— ¡Sólo quiero conocerla! — explicó.

— Y a sus bragas. — añadió Hidan sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡No!… No, exactamente. — murmuró. — Ella… yo la he visto antes. — admitió. Si quería jugar su última estrategia, tenía que ser honesto con las únicas personas que podían ayudarlo. — Es algo extraño, a decir verdad, pero yo la he-la he soñado. — soltó avergonzado. Ahí iba su último rastro de dignidad.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Kakuzu.

— ¿Cómo? — cuestionó Yahiko.

— ¡Qué cursi! — se quejó Konan. — No tenías que mentir a tal grado para acostarte con una mujer.

— No estoy mintiendo, ella- sí soñé con ella. No vestía de la misma forma, ni siquiera sonreía como hoy, aunque sé que es ella. Sakura ha aparecido en mis sueños desde hace varios meses. Deben creerme. — suplicó mirando la punta de sus zapatos. No tenía la valentía para encararlos. No quería ver la manera en que lo miraban, como si desearan llamar a un hospital psiquiátrico.

— ¿Es en serio? — cuestionó Deidara. — No me digas que es la misma chica del sueño que me contaste la semana pasada.

Sasori hizo una mueca de molestia antes de asentir.

— ¿Qué sueño? — preguntaron los demás.

— Eh… ninguno en especial. — contestó Deidara. Sasori se sorprendió por su discreción. — Sólo les diré que esta vez yo abogaré por él. Si esa chica es quien este hombre afirma, entonces no debemos separarlos más.

— ¿Y qué hacemos, genio? — preguntó Hidan. — ¿Bailar frente a Sasuke como una puta para distraerlo?

— ¿Me ayudarán? — dijo Sasori alzando la mirada. — ¿De verdad?

— Sí. — contestó Yahiko.

— Entonces, tengo el plan perfecto. Sasuke es bastante orgulloso, sólo deben alzarle más el ego. Itachi lo adora, así que no se separará de él mientras se crea pavorreal entre palomas.

* * *

Sasuke seguía escuchando los planes que los Hyuga tenían para el siguiente otoño. Necesitarían algunas correcciones si querían pertenecer a la firma Uchiha. Ya se había olvidado por completo del molesto amigo de Itachi, los negocios lo distraían demasiado. Además, no parecía que los de Akatsuki supieran hacer algo sin separarse. Los había visto en parejas por todo el salón, lo que demostraba una terrible dependencia de la que prefería no indagar. El socio de Itachi, Kisame, le agradaba, aunque en ocasiones invitara a su primo Suigetsu a las reuniones. Le recordaba un poco a Naruto y ya tenía suficiente con un idiota en su vida. Sobre todo cuando era su mejor amigo.

— Lamentamos la interrupción. — dijo la voz de Konan en el micrófono. La música de fondo bajó de volumen. — Pero como amigos de Itachi de la universidad, queremos dedicarle unas palabras a él y a su talentoso hermano Sasuke.

Los aludidos se miraron antes de dirigirle la mirada al numeroso grupo de personas que se encontraban sobre la tarima. Itachi no los recordaba tan ansiosos por llamar la atención. En realidad, por eso le agradaban: su discreción era casi un lema que todos colgaban en su cuello. A excepción, claro, de Deidara y Hidan.

— Cuando conocimos a Itachi nos asombró su máxima inteligencia. — siguió Yahiko. — Me superó en varios exámenes.

— Y no creímos que su inteligencia la pudiera tener alguien más. — agregó Deidara. — Después conocimos a Sasuke.

— Es un tipo muy agradable, en verdad. — añadió Hidan arrebatándole el micrófono como si fuera un comediante. — Además, mírenlo, es la elegancia andante.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Sasuke se regodeaba un poco con esos halagos. Sakura, sin embargo, notó que entre ellos faltaba uno. No tuvo tiempo de ahondar sus pensamientos en eso ya que sintió una mano rodear su muñeca. Supo en menos de un segundo de quién se trataba.

— Sasori. — lo llamó en un leve susurro.

— Acompáñame. — le pidió él cerca de su oído.

— No-no puedo hacerlo.

— Entonces… entonces baila conmigo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó girando el rostro sólo para mirarlo. Se arrepintió; estaba tan cerca que podía aspirar su dulce aroma a brandy.

— Baila conmigo. — repitió.

— Pero, ¿con qué música?, ¿la de fondo?

— ¿Por qué no? Es tango. — dijo la última palabra con un agradable ronroneo.

Sakura cerró los ojos para tratar de relajar su pulso. No debía ser tan obvia o él la desecharía. Demonios, ya no podía engañarse: quería bailar con él, quería irse con él, quería que él la besara. Lo quería a él. Quería saber todo de ese hombre, quería averiguar la razón de las múltiples apariciones en sus sueños. Lucía tan distinto en su sueño y a la vez tan idéntico.

Humedeció sus labios antes de sonreírle de lado. Sasori le respondió de la misma manera. La tercera es la vencida. No se percató de que su regla número uno se rompía con esa chica. Ella podía hacerlo esperar el tiempo que deseara, él siempre la esperaría.

Se tomaron de las manos y corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa, justo donde se escuchaba mejor la música de fondo. Benditas bocinas.

Sakura rió mientras Sasori colocaba las manos sobre su cintura. Él le preguntó la razón con la mirada. No quería gastar más saliva hasta que pudiera besarla.

— Tiene años que no bailo tango. — admitió ella al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Sasori. — Y siempre lo hacía con chicos muy altos.

— Tómalo como tu mejor experiencia. — contestó rompiendo nuevamente su promesa. Por ella, cualquier cosa.

Sakura volvió a reír. Sasori la disfrutó tanto que terminó por contagiarse. Y entre risas, ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la sensual música. Ella aprovechó muy bien la abertura en su vestido para pasarle la pierna sobre la cintura a Sasori con una facilidad que lo engatusó. Mientras tanto, Sasori no dejó escapar su oportunidad para lucirse. No por nada fue un donjuán en la universidad. Si algo sabía hacer además de marionetas, era bailar. La tomó de la cadera sin despegar su mirada de ella antes de girar lentamente. Le sorprendió que pudiera sincronizarse tan bien con él. Parecía, incluso, una coreografía de una película noventera.

Sakura colocó su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Sasori en un gesto de cariño. Por supuesto que se sincronizaban. Incluso en su sueño, parecía como si ella adivinara el lugar exacto en donde las marionetas caerían para golpearlas. No recordaba haber fallado un solo puñetazo, hasta parecía una danza extraña. Para nada un tango como el que ahora lucían frente a un pequeño grupo de espectadores, pero sí un baile mortal.

Sasori permitió la caricia sin soltar su cadera. Habían perdido el ritmo de la música, pero habían adoptado uno propio. Uno en el que ambos se comprendían y se movían como lo deseaban. No tenían que ser regidos por nada cuando ellos estaban ahí, mirándose el uno al otro, rozando su piel con un compás admirable.

Sakura aceleró el paso al mismo tiempo que su compañero de baile. Sin romper ni un segundo el contacto visual, se soltaron y agarraron con pasión. Sasori le dio media vuelta, sólo media pues no quería dejar de mirarla. Ella lo comprendió y cuando volvió a sus brazos subió su pierna sobre la cintura de Sasori para permitirle a él tomarla de las caderas y cargarla sin dejar de mover los pies. Estupendo, magnífico, bello. Íntimo, sobre todo. Así lo definían las personas que los miraban bailar. Cada vez el círculo crecía más, cada vez ellos tenían más espacio para moverse, para bailar, para girar, para andar, para dejarse caer en los brazos del otro.

Sin ton ni son, Sasori y Sakura se fusionaron en un baile que aceleró sus latidos hasta que respiraron con cierta dificultad y sus labios se resecaron. Les pasó por la mente el besarse, mas sabían que no era el momento. Por esa razón, Sasori se atrevió a quitarle un Martini de las manos a uno de los invitados para bebérselo de un trago y continuar con el baile. Pronto, Sakura lo imitó. Se marearon, pero no por el alcohol, sino por el calor que los rodeaba.

Una mano en su rodilla y la otra en su cintura. Una mano en su torso y la otra en su nuca. Y viceversa.

— Qué sensual. — dijo una mujer entre el público.

— ¿Qué demonios? — preguntó Sasuke empujando a los espectadores para visualizar el espectáculo que se formó en medio del salón de los Uchiha. Itachi lo seguía. — ¡Sakura! — exclamó una vez en primera fila.

La aludida volvía a dejarse caer de frente hacia su acompañante, quien la tomó de la cintura para girar a su alrededor. Ignoraron las órdenes de Sasuke por detener la música. Ignoraron el silencio en el que se sumergió la mansión luego de que obedecieron las palabras de Sasuke. Ignoraron el entrecejo fruncido del mismo chico cuando apretó los dientes con enojo. Ignoraron los comentarios de Deidara y Kakuzu acerca de que Sasori quería morir por no haberse llevado a Sakura de la mansión. Ignoraron todo lo que no tenía que ver con ellos mismos.

Así fue hasta que la melodía en sus cabezas terminó. Sasori arqueó a Sakura hasta casi rozar el suelo al mismo tiempo que la sostenía de la espalda con ambas manos y ella se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello. Quizá ya podían besarse, pero no lo hicieron. En un beso se interrumpe la interacción visual y eso era lo que los había llevado a ese éxtasis.

Despertaron del ensueño hasta que escucharon los mil aplausos a su alrededor. Ambos, asustados, voltearon a ver a la multitud aglomerada. Sabían que habían cometido un error. Se suponía que Sasori debía ser discreto. No sólo estaba en juego su dignidad, sino su reputación. No sólo eran sus amigos los que los veían, sino sus inversionistas y futuros socios. Y Sakura, ella fue considerada como la respetada amiga de los Uchiha y ahora la habían visto bailar con un extraño. Y no bailar algo precisamente normal.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto aquí? — espetó Sasuke avanzando hacia ellos.

Sasori incorporó a Sakura antes de colocarse frente a ella para protegerla. Ya no podía hacer otra cosa sino eso. Su reputación ya estaba enterrada a quinientos metros de ellos y protegida por mil demonios. Ni siquiera Jashin la querría. Al diablo con su reputación, ahora sólo podía proteger a Sakura.

— ¿Te molesta que sea en tu casa? Entonces podemos irnos a la mía, no hay problema. — contestó armándose de valor. Al diablo también sus inversionistas. Sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué dices? — dijo Sasuke acelerando su paso.

Sasori no quería pelear e iba a evitarlo. Retrocedió varios pasos con Sakura sincronizándose a él. Prefería quedar como un cobarde a quedar como un ebrio peleonero. Además, no se iría así como así. Antes, tenía que decir algunas palabras.

— Si ya perdí mi dignidad y reputación, ya no tengo nada que temer. — comenzó buscando la mano de Sakura. — Honestamente, las fiestas me aburren y mucho. Sólo asistía a sus reuniones porque necesitaba de su dinero, pero no lo haré más. No me malentiendas, Itachi, tú eres un buen amigo y créeme, ahora estoy siendo muy sincero. El problema no eres tú, sino las personas hipócritas que te rodean. Y de verdad lo siento por llevarme a tu antigua cuñada, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Sasuke, por ti no lo siento. — admitió despidiéndose con una seña militar. — Gracias, amigos. — les dijo a los de Akatsuki, que lo miraban a unos pasos de Itachi. — Gracias, Deidara. — le sonrió en especial a su amigo, porque ahora sí merecía llevar ese título tatuado en la frente.

— Vámonos. — le susurró Sakura jalándolo de la mano.

— Sí, claro. — respondió. Le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke, quien se había detenido y los miraba más asombrado que enojado, y salió de la mansión.

Momentos más tarde, Sasori y Sakura salieron de la mansión Uchiha. Itachi paseó su mirada de la puerta a Sasuke, confundido sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Por un lado, Sakura era la cita de Sasuke y por otro, Sasori era uno de sus mejores amigos. Finalmente, se plantó a un lado de su hermano. Casi se cae del asombro cuando escuchó la pequeña risa de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — le preguntó tomándolo de los hombros. — ¿No estás enfadado?

— ¿Con Sakura? No, para nada. — respondió entre risas. — ¿Con Sasori? Tal vez un poco. Itachi, a veces debes dejar atrás la reputación para divertirte. Sakura merece distraerse, déjalos ir.

Después, se dio la vuelta para avanzar entre la multitud. Itachi, inconforme, lo siguió.

— Pero, Sasuke, tú interrumpiste su baile y…

— Claro que lo hice. — contestó antes de que Itachi pudiera terminar su frase. — Ésta es tu fiesta no la de ellos.

— Y Sakura era tu cita.

— Antes que cualquier cosa, Sakura es mi amiga.

* * *

Sasori le sonrió abiertamente al hombre del valet parking antes de pedirle las llaves de su coche. El empleado miró a Sakura con cierta duda.

— Mi auto puede quedarse en la mansión, volveré por él más tarde. — respondió Sakura igual de sonriente que su acompañante. — ¿Sabe algo? Tenemos algo de prisa.

El joven asintió y corrió al estacionamiento de los Uchiha. No podía explicarse cómo era que la señorita Haruno pudiera hacer lo que pensaba, pero decidió alejar esas preguntas de su mente. Después de todo, se trataba de una amiga especial de los hermanos Uchiha.

Cuando regresó, Sasori le entregó un par de billetes de alto valor antes de arrebatarle las llaves.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — le gritó mientras se subía al asiento del piloto. No se molestó en abrirle la puerta a Sakura, mas ella no parecía inquietarse por ese hecho. En realidad, Sakura nunca esperó nada de eso por parte de Sasori. — ¿En dónde vives? — le preguntó a ella arrancando el auto.

— Muy cerca de aquí, pero vivo con un amigo. — contestó Sakura con el corazón acelerado.

— Igual yo.

— ¿En serio? Mi amigo es un idiota rubio, pero es grandioso.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, chica? — preguntó Sasori deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo para mirarla. — A cada segundo siento que tenemos mucho en común. Sin embargo, iremos a mi casa, no creo que Deidara se aparezca ahí esta noche.

Sakura rió sonoramente. Sentía la adrenalina en sus venas. Si su madre supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, seguramente la desheredaría, la ataría a una silla y la llevaría de vuelta a su casa. Además de ponerle un cinturón de castidad, claro. Era consciente de que los invitados de Itachi susurrarían aquel escándalo durante semanas, pero no le preocupaba. Sasori era del tipo de hombres con los que podía hacer cualquier locura sin arrepentirse. El claro ejemplo estaba en el momento en el que entraron a la enorme casa de Sasori. No era ni de chiste del mismo tamaño que la mansión Uchiha, pero sí superaba con creces su departamento. En cuanto Sasori apagó el motor, Sakura no pudo resistirse a tomarlo de la barbilla para obligarlo a girar el rostro. Un instante después, lo besó.

Sasori la miró con asombro cuando ella dio el primer paso. No era para nada un beso romántico, no se comparaba con aquellas escenas en las películas que tanto gustan a las adolescentes, no podía decir que era el beso más dulce de su vida. No, estaba lleno de hambre, de pasión, de lujuria. Sakura mordía una y otra vez sus labios; apenas dejaba un segundo para respirar antes de volver a besarlo. Devorarlo sería la palabra correcta. Por supuesto, Sasori lo permitió con sumo placer, respondiéndole con la misma ansiedad. La tomó de la cintura para colocarla sobre él, aunque un sonido en el techo les indicó que el auto no era suficientemente alto para evitar que Sakura se golpeara la cabeza.

Tras separarse, rieron como nunca. En definitiva, Sasori era una persona con la que sí valía el riesgo y Sakura era la persona perfecta para esperar y ser esperado. Él la abrazó repentinamente y ella le correspondió. No se preguntaron la razón, sólo lo hicieron. Como dos niños, como cualquier pareja inocente. Como si no se tratara de dos extraños amantes.

— Me parece que debemos movernos de aquí. — le dijo Sasori aún riendo.

— ¿Y cómo me bajo de este lugar? — cuestionó Sakura mordiéndose el labio para cesar su risa.

— ¿Y yo que sé? — respondió él abriendo con dificultad la puerta. — Intenta no golpearte de nuevo. — le sugirió al mismo tiempo que ella pasaba las piernas al piso con muchas complicaciones. Nunca creyó que sería tan complejo salir de un auto en esa posición. En las películas parecía tan sensual que no se imaginó jamás los problemas en los que la pareja se metía al estar en esa situación.

Tal y como había dicho Sasuke: a veces debes dejar atrás la reputación para divertirte. Fue eso lo que Sakura y Sasori hicieron aquella noche. Por supuesto que terminaron en la cama, por supuesto que sí, pero antes de eso jugaron, se divirtieron, rieron, se molestaron por un breve momento, cenaron y, finalmente, se besaron hasta llegar al clímax. Demostraron en una sola noche que ir con un extraño a su casa es divertido, pero es aún más placentero conocerlo para que deje de ser un simple extraño. Conocer a la persona con la que uno se va a entregar, es, por mucho, mejor que simplemente tener sexo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se estiró en la cama gris de Sasori antes de abrir los ojos. No lo buscó a su lado, sabía que no estaría ahí. Bostezó a pesar de haber dormido cerca de diez horas. Nunca estaba de más para cualquier universitario dormir unas horas más.

— No te vayas a comer mi almohada. — le dijo Sasori secándose el cabello en la puerta del baño. Tenía alrededor la cintura una toalla blanca.

Sakura rió previo a mirarlo, sin incorporarse.

— Buenos días, burlón. — lo saludó.

— Lo serán si vamos a desayunar fuera de casa. Deidara llegará en media hora, más o menos, y no quiero que nos moleste.

— De acuerdo. — contestó ella tapándose el torso para sentarse sobre la cama. — ¿Qué me pondré? ¿El vestido de ayer? ¿No crees que será algo extraño?

— A menos que quieras ir desnuda, tienes que ponerte ese vestido. Por mí, está bien, pero no creo que a ti te agrade la idea.

Sakura, fingiendo molestia, le arrojó una almohada que él esquivó entre risas.

— De acuerdo, elige alguna camisa y un pantalón de mi armario. Es lo que puedo ofrecerte.

— Bueno. — respondió. En realidad no le importaba mucho que la camisa le quedara como pijama, no por el largo, sino por el ancho. No era de esas mujeres que se quejaban por el corte de alguna prenda; lo que le quedara, se ponía. Durante sus primeros años en la universidad se percató de que se vistiera como se vistiera, terminaría ocultándolo debajo de una larga bata blanca.

Sasori arrojó la toalla con la que se secó el cabello a un bote en la esquina de la habitación. Sakura lo miró. Tampoco era un hombre preocupado especialmente por su atuendo o comportamiento. Le recordaba un poco a Naruto en ese aspecto, tal vez se llevarían bien cuando los presentara, aunque Sasuke no lo perdonara jamás. Quizá debía llamarle para disculparse; lo haría más tarde, cuando ya se hubiera despedido de Sasori.

— Te quiero preguntar algo. — dijo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú… ayer dijiste que no era la primera vez que me veías.

— Ah… — Sasori enrojeció por completo. A pesar de que nada de lo que hubieran hecho concordaba con el patrón romántico de las películas, sabía que si le contaba su sueño rompería cualquier rasgo de dulzura que pudiera flotar entre ellos. — Sí, así es. — admitió mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿En dónde me viste? ¿En un centro comercial?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

Suspiró. Si deseaba que Sakura fuera sincera con él, le tendría que responder del mismo modo, aunque después ella quisiera llevarlo a un centro psiquiátrico.

— En un sueño.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — exclamó ella gateando sobre la cama con la sábana cubriéndole el torso. — ¡¿Y cómo fue?! — preguntó con ansiedad. Tal vez fuera ella la que terminaría en una habitación acolchonada con una camisa de fuerza en el cuerpo.

— No creo que quieras de verdad que te cuente sobre ello. — contestó él mirándola con asombro.

— Sí, sí quiero.

— No es nada romántico, si es lo que crees. — advirtió.

— No lo esperaba. Sólo dímelo.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Porque yo también te soñé.

— Sí, pero es seguro que tú no soñaste que destruías mis cien marionetas controladas por unos extraños hilos azules que salían de mi pecho de madera.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, no tenía lógica su sueño.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! — dijo Sakura sonriendo. Lo tomó de los hombros dejando caer la sábana. — ¡¿No me mientes?!

— ¿De verdad crees que tengo tanta imaginación como para imaginar esa locura?

— ¡Kya! — gritó ella antes de abrazarlo del cuello. — Y yo creí que había perdido la cordura por soñar esas cosas.

Sasori sonrió con el deseo de responderle que el hecho de que él compartiera sus extraños sueños, no significaba que no necesitara ir al psiquiatra. No lo hizo sólo porque le extrañó esa situación. Él no era ningún hombre que se tragara el cuento de los hilos rojos del destino ni nada de eso, por lo que en verdad le confundía lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — le preguntó respondiéndole el abrazo.

— ¿Y yo qué sé? — contestó ella antes de besar la piel de su cuello. — Quizá que nos conocimos en otra vida.

— ¿Y peleamos a muerte?

— Sí, eso no importa.

— ¡¿Cómo que no importa?!

— No, el fin es conocernos. Es muy probable que nos hayamos conocido en un contexto muy diferente a ayer y eso haya conllevado que peleáramos de esa forma. Nosotros elegimos el camino que deseamos tomar y debemos aceptar las consecuencias de estas decisiones. Ayer escogimos llevarnos bien y no matarnos. De cualquier manera, siempre será una travesía el conocerte.

Sasori no pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta en un principio. Tener más de una vida es la clase de cosas que no admitía, pero no encontraba sentido a esa similitud. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón en lo último. El haberla visto la noche anterior, cambió todo su mundo.

La estrechó con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué te parece si esta vez permitimos que nuestra relación sea mayor a un solo día?

Sakura sonrío en su piel.

— Perfecto.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Sí, dos cosas: es un SasoSaku y es el oneshot más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Sí, lo sé. Es algo extraño, sobre todo por lo primero. Sin embargo, lo hice para darles la noticia de que publicaré un fic largo SasoSaku en esta página. El primer capítulo lo publicaré el día martes catorce de abril. También será en un universo alterno, pero no en nuestro universo, sino en uno que cree sólo para esa historia. Espero que les guste.**

**Ahora, respecto al fic, debo admitir que me inspiré en ciertas canciones de mi gusto culposo, pero me agradó el resultado. En mi cabeza no se veía tan largo... lo juro. Se supone que sólo sería Sasori seduciendo a Sakura en una fiesta, mas los detalles se fueron aglomerando hasta crear esto. ¡Ups! De todas formas, creo que es una historia linda. **

**Tal vez haya un poco de OOC en Sasori, pero me resultó muy difícil imaginármelo en nuestro mundo, aunque me parece que sí conservó bastante de él. Y bueno, la verdad me encanta Akatsuki, no podía dejarlos afuera. Mi escena favorita con ellos fue el Deal with it de Kakuzu hacia Hidan con lo de su peinado. ¡Que alguien le dé unos lentes a ese tipo! Bueno, no, ya, me emociono.**

**Y no, nunca planeé poner lemmon, si era lo que esperaban. No soy muy afecta a ese tipo de escritura y si lo hubiera puesto, este one hubiera llegado hasta las doce mil palabras y hasta a mí me asusta esa cantidad. Ojalá no las haya decepcionado por eso. **

**En fin, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos hasta el catorce de abril. O para las fans del SasuSaku, pronto publicaré un oneshot para informar sobre el otro fic largo que pienso hacer. No se me desesperen.**

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
